Silver Sablinova (Earth-616)
, , Intruders, , sometime partner of Dominic Fortune | Relatives = Ernst Sablinova (father); Anastasia Sablinova (mother, deceased); Fritz Sablinova (paternal uncle, deceased); Mortimer (uncle); Anna (cousin, although she calls her niece); Foreigner (ex-husband) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Symkaria; Symkarian Embassy in NYC | Gender = Female | Height = 5'5" | Weight = 125 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Silver | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Symkarian | MaritalStatus = Divorced | Occupation = Monarch of Symkaria; mercenary; owner of Silver Sable International | Education = | Origin = Father formed the WildPack and after her mother's death, she took over the business in hunting down Nazis and terrorists. | PlaceOfBirth = Symkaria | Creators = Tom DeFalco; Ron Frenz | First = Amazing Spider-Man #265 | Death = Amazing Spider-Man #687 | HistoryText = Early Life Silver's father was a Nazi hunter, considered to be the best in Europe, even working alongside James Howlett, simply known as the Canadian at the time. His wife was murdered when the home he shared with his wife and daughter was bombed. Silver begged her father to train her, so she could avenge her mother's murder, and though he tried his best to discourage her, he soon realized her potential, and she soon began joining him on hunts. Wildpack After his death, she assumed command of the Wild Pack, and became founder and owner of Silver Sable International. Spider-Man She met Spider-Man (Peter Parker) while trailing the Black Fox. Working with the New York City police, the Wild Pack nearly apprehended him, only to be thwarted by the inadvertent actions of Spider-Man. Eventually Spider-Man recovered the Jewels but allowed the thief to escape. The two have since worked together on a few occasions. She has also worked with Paladin, Puma, Solo, Hawkeye and the Sandman. Sable was formally married to the criminal Foreigner. She turned against him after learning he was responsible for the death of her uncle Fritz. Silver Sable International was later hired by a small South African country to neutralize the international terrorist Jason Macendale (Jack O'Lantern), suspected of training rebel forces within the client's borders. An initial team of Wild Pack members was ambushed by Macendale's men and nearly killed, leading Silver Sable to enlist aid from Spider-Man. During the course of these events, Sable became involved in a daylight robbery that resulted in the death of a young woman, an innocent bystander accompanied by her young son. The woman's death struck a responsive chord in Sable, and she dropped her other activities to hunt down the killer. His trail led to an abandoned building, where Jack O'Lantern chose to attack Silver and her men. During the final confrontation, her choice to capture the killer enabled Jack O'Lantern to escape. Spider-Man then agreed to help Silver capture Jack O'Lantern. They tracked him to Coney Island Amusement Park, only to be ambushed by the group of costumed criminals called the Sinister Syndicate, the Beetle, the Rhino, Hydro-Man, Boomerang and the Speed Demon, who were hired to kill Macendale's pursuers. They nearly succeeded, but were stopped at the last minute by the Sandman, who allowed Sable and Spider-Man to escape. After a long battle, the three managed to defeat the criminals, but nothing was found to help them locate Jack O'Lantern. Other heroes and reformed minor villains work for Silver Sable International on occasion. Shadowland Silver Sable has since turned up in New York City; after the Symkarian revolution she personally bought the now-abandoned Symkarian embassy with intent to return it to her people when the time came and currently uses it as her base of operations. Her last venture was to bring international mobsters in alive to Interpol for questioning. Unfortunately for her, her prey was murdered by the time she arrived at the scene, baring the insignia of Ninja Clan The Hand as a result of Daredevil having assumed leadership and directing forces across Hell's Kitchen. Outraged at having her mission compromised, Silver personally investigated the murder, eventually bringing her into contact with bionic private investigator Misty Knight, Darkforce-wielding vigilante Shroud and mercenary Paladin, all of whom were investigating similar murders throughout the city. Silver's contacts in Symkarian intelligence and American espionage eventually deduced the murders were in fact committed by angry policemen masquerading as Hand Ninja - a conclusion Misty also came to when the officers in question arranged for her to be attacked in the street. Together the four heroes put a stop to the crooked policemen's scheme and turned their attention towards the larger problem of Shadowland itself. It is presumed Silver is still operating from her New York base. Ends of the Earth Sometime afterwards, the Flag-Smasher tried to disrupt a Symkarian Pride Parade in New York with a nuclear bomb, but was stopped by Silver Sable and Spider-Man. She kissed Peter as a reward for deactivating the bomb, on behalf of Symkaria. When Doctor Octopus tried to destroy the world, Silver saved Peter Parker (Spider-Man) and Black Widow from the Sinister Six. Making their way to the final battle, Sable flirted with Peter Parker and almost admitted her feelings for him, but he refused to talk about it, telling her about MJ. Together with Spidey, Sable rushed to the Octavius' underwater base only to be stopped by Rhino. The unmovable villain gripped her to the floor, promising not to move while the water level rose. The Rhino revealed that Doc Ock promised him to burn the world that took away his beloved wife. Sable sacrificed herself to let Spider-Man find Doctor Octavius, by persuading him to leave at her request. She and Rhino seemingly drowned. Spider-Man was deeply affected by her death, mourning and blaming himself. However, her body was not found; moreover, Madame Web later told Spider-Man that Silver Sable somehow survived and was still alive. | Powers = | Abilities = Indomitable Will: Silver Sable has an indomitable will. She has been shown resisting the worldwide psychic manipulation of the Goddess to retain her sensibilities. She has also easily defied a telepath's attempt alter her mind by sheer force of will. Master Martial Artist: Silver Sable is an extraordinary hand-to-hand combatant and martial artist, an expert marksman and swordsman, an accomplished gymnast, and an accomplished leader and strategist; she is remarkably agile and has exceptional strength, speed, durability, and reflexes. Septilingual: Silver Sable knows seven languages. | Strength = Silver Sable possesses the strength of a normal human strength for a woman her age, height and build who engages in regular intensive exercise. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Silver Sable's costumes often have a protective Kevlar lining. | Transportation = Jet pack | Weapons = Silver Sable often carries 'chai' throwing weapons, a derringer, and a sword. She has access to nearly any weapon she needs. | Notes = * She outfits the Wild Pack with the best equipment and technology available. She has considerable financial resources and is able to hire specialized assistance, offer full compensation for damages caused by her employees in the course of a contract, and provide full benefits to her employees. * She also conducts a number of diplomatic missions, including occasional visits with Doctor Doom in nearby Latveria. | Trivia = * Silver Sable's hair turned silver after witnessing the death of her mother | Links = * The Shrine of Silver Sable * Profile at Samruby }} Category:Telepathic Immunity Category:Queens (Royalty) Category:Fencing Category:Diplomatic Immunity Category:Humans Category:Ends of the Earth casualties Category:Gymnasts Category:Weapons Expert Category:Multilingual Category:Martial Arts Category:Shooting Category:Spider-Man Villains Category:Sablinova Family Category:Strategist Category:Thrown Weapons